Chapter:561 ルフィ vs. ミホーク
Chapter:561 ルフィ vs. ミホーク (Luffy vs. Mihawk) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_561 The title is interesting. It is not "Hawk-eye" but Mihawk, although no one calls him Mihawk in-world. The ones who call him Mihawk is the readers. I happen to think about legitimacy of his nickname again...His nickname "Hawk-eye" is always closed by double quotation marks. White-beard ans Straw-hat is sometimes written without them. Aokiji, Kizau, Akainu has no double quotation marks. Umh. Second Stage: 破:Ha (Development) Luffy: ハァ　・・・あんな強ェのと戦ってる場合じゃねェ!!! Haa　・・・Anna Tsuee no to Tatakatte ru Baai ja nee!!! Hah. ...This is not the place to fight such strong one!!! ハァ　・・・おれはエースを助けに来たんだ!!! Haa　・・・Ore wa Ace wo Tasuke ni Kita n da!!! Hah. ...I've come to save Ace!!! Mihawk: ! -- ドウッ!!! -- -- DoWut!!! -- Luffy: キュイン!! KyuIn!! Luffy jumped to escape to the right quickly leaving the sound "KyuIn!!" Mihawk: -- GO o... -- He starts searching Luffy with natural "GO" echo. Swordsmen: --WA AA AA AA -- -- Kin! -- -- GaKiin!! -- His echo has no interference in the other sounds. Not "WA AA" -> "WO OO". It is by stealth. Mihawk: -- OO OO -- The "GO" echo lasts into "OO OO". His sonor eye opens clearly without shadow as if it is the core of him. Mihawk: -- OOt!!! -- Now, the echo has caught the target shadow. He sees the world by another eye. The world he sees is the another world. He is alone in the another world. Yes, that's all. Just it I want to say, but a lot I should say. He hears and listens with his eyes. He is "eye" rather than "Hawk-eye". Luffy: !!? -- DON!! -- He can't hear the echo yet. Mihawk shot a rifle with a long barrel and a rifled bore. His rifle shot doesn't work on others, but twists around the target like a ivy. He aims the legs not to run. Uh Mihawk: 射程範囲だ Shatei Hanni da (you are) within range. He closes his sonor eyes with shadow. He is the only one who speaks with closing eyes of this style. (v_v) Luffy: -- DOSuw-n!!! -- -- DoGyaGyaGya -- !!! い・・・痛て・・・斬られた・・・!! I...Ite...Kirareta...!! O...Ouch...cut....!! -- Gara Gara -- ん？ N? what? Mihawk is out of the camera. If the target is within the camera, he is out of the camera. His range is long and wide. Mihawk: -- DOt!! -- He presses the enemy on his sword close from such a long distance in a blink of an eye. Luffy: Owat!!! -- ZaZaZaZa ZaZa!! -- Hah...Hah... ............!! New-Kamas: どいてろ　'麦わら'!! Doite ro. Mugiwara!! Step aside. '''Straw-hat'!!'' おれ達が止めてやる!!! Ore Tachi ga Tomete Yaru!!! We'll check him and let you go!!! "鷹の目"ェ　おれ達を憶えてるかァ!!? ”Taka no Me”'''ee, Ore Tachi wo Oboete ru kaa!!? ''"Hawk-eye"ee, Do you remember us!!?'' おめェに昔挑んだ男だーーしかし今やパワーアップした”新人類”!!! Omee ni Mukashi Idonda Otoko da.--Shikashi Imaya Power-up Shita "New-Kamaa"!!! We are the men who challenged you before.--but now the "New-Kamas" powering up!!! New-Kamas says ''Straw-hat without ''double quotation marks. But they says ''"Hawk-eye"ee with them even if the voice lasts out of them "ee". In spite of the wording, the title is Mihawk. It is "Wokashi" and "Ahare". ''!!!! Ah... Uh... They are some swordsmen. so Mihawk cut their body. '''Mihawk: 虫ケラの顔など　いちいち憶えちゃいない!!! Mushi-kera no Kao nado Ichi-Ichi Oboetya Inai!!! I don't remember the face of insects one by one!!! -- Dosyut!!! -- He can remember the sounds only... Luffy; *(あん)にゃろ・・・!!　”ゴムゴムの”!!!　”JET”　ばっ!!　(): completement by me (Aon)Nyaro・・・!! "Gomu-Gomu-no"!!! "JET" Bat!! (That) guy...!! "Gomu-Gomu-no"!!! "JET" Bat!! (あん)にゃろ:(Aon)Nyaro is shorten of "あのやろう:Ano Yarou (that guy)" with an euphonic change. Luffy is rapid speaker, but he doesn't has a bitter tongue. Luffy and Mihawk are not foul‐tongued. Both cannot abuse with bad words each other. They are same side where someone teases them. Mihawk: -- GO GO GO -- So he send a message to Luffy with natural echo. Ordinary Manga is consists of wording in the pop. It is consists of the conversations among the characters. But Mihawk speaks in natural echo of the handwriting sound effects on the background like a natural beast, "GO GO", "OO OO". he is shy... It is as same as Luffy's notice to Fujitora, "I'll hit you. I'll kick you. I'll rush you." He is not angry at that time. His approach of "GO GO GO" carries to Luffy now. He opens to develop Luffy's natural echo channel, known or unknown, during the match. Luffy: バズ Bazoo　(with flash) !!? -- ゾクッ!!! -- -- Zokut!!! -- ...............!!! --ボコォン!!! -- -- BoKoon!!! -- ハァ・・・危ねェ・・・!!!　ゼェ・・・今・・・ゼェ・・・手ェ出してたら・・・切られてた!! Haa...Abunee...!!! Zee...Ima...Zee...Tee Dashite tara...Kirarete ta!! Hah...Danger...!!! Now...Zee... if I'll strike...my arm will be cut off!! Zee... 【NOTE】2019-10-06 Luffy's Haki According to the tutorial on ONE PIECE Knowledge King 1st in Japan, Luffy's image comes from his Kenbun-shoku Haki to see the future that Mihawk will cut his arm(s). So that Luffy stopped his attack. ONE PIECE Knowledge King https://one-piece-knowledgeking.com/ Mihawk: 意外に　冷静'じゃないか'・・・ Igai ni Reisei ja nai ka... Unexpectedly you’re unimpassioned, '''aren't you'...'' He is already filled with passion to handle his power and natural echo as he likes. He is admiring Luffy in unusual Mihawk language, ”'じゃないか:ja nai ka'”. Usual: 　"では"ないか:"de ha" nai ka Unusual:"じゃ"ないか:"ja" nai ka He is getting frustrated with luffy's running. -- BUNt!! -- Luffy: うお!!! UWO!!! Their actions start working in harmony gradually like pounding boiled rice into mochi (rice cake). The Marines and the Pirates: え　-- ざわっ!! --　！ E -- Zawat!! -- ! The voice of "e" and mimetic word "Zawa" is "Zawa-meki". He cannot lead "Doyo" nor "WOOO" among the allies. He has no allies on the battlefield. He is hearing Zawa-meki of 四面楚歌:Shimen Soka (forsaken by everybody). The Marines and the Pirates make Zawa-meki (buzz noise with doubt, distrust, antipathy, discontent, breaking the mood). It is a kind of booing against Mihawk. He is an unwelcome guest to both of them. No one will welcome him. Everyone hates and taboos him as if he is 厄病神(Yakubyou gami: the Deity causing misfortune and epidemic illness) or 貧乏神:Binbou Gami (the Deity causing people in reduced circumstances). Luffy is one of them as for him. Zeff once commented on "Hawk-eye" using an interesting word, "しでかす:Shidekasu (make unexpected something bad thoughtlessly)", as it was the evidence of "Hawk-eye". make a mistake, make a bad gaffe, make a mighty bother, make a terrible blunder, make a real mess of things, commit an irregularity, perpetrate an atrocity. They are "しでかす:Shidekasu" usage. Zeff didn't say "やってのける:Yatte nokeru (carry off, bring off, pull off, manage, succeed)" about his act. There is no knowing what he will do next. He is beyond our common sense. He is non-sense. It is the evidence of "Hawk-eye". No wonder what happens as for him. So all in the Ground Line decide to ignore him as if he is not there. Or he is usually moving with stealth technology. and sudden appears to talk rubbish in natural echo no one understand. The ones who meet Mihawk want to say "Don't talk rubbish!!!" Luffy: ぞっ!! Zot!! The Marines: -- DONt!! -- --Garara...!!! -- 氷塊が落ちてくるぞォ!!! Hyoukai ga Ochite kuru zoo!!! The iceberg is falling down!!! !!! -- Do go go go go go oo...!! -- It is very "Don't talk rubbish!!!" ..... Crocodile: お前とおれが手を組む!!? Omae to Ore ga Te wo Kumu!!? You and I will join hands!!? おれ達を　同格に　見るのは　やめて　貰おうか Ore tachi wo Doukaku ni Miru no wa Yamete Moraou ka I'll give you notice to stop seeing us as equals. 手下に　してくれの　間違い　だろう Theshita ni Shite kure no Machigai darou You'd take a mistake of asking if you can be my underling. Jozu: ......... ...poor Jozu...who is embroiled in the quarrel among the Shichibukai. Doflamingo: フッフッフッフ!! FutFutFutFu!! 少しは厚生して　出て来たかと思えば Sukoshi wa Kousei shite Dete kita ka to Omoe ba You should came out to regenerate a little but Crocodile: だったら　出て来や　しねェよ Dattara Dete kiya Shinee yo Then I didn't come out ”砂嵐”!! "Sables!!" -- Byurururu -- Jozu: !!! -- Dowut!! -- Crocodile: 消えろ　フラミンゴ'野郎'!!! Kiero Flamingo Yarou!!! Get lost flamingo '''fellow'!!!'' 野郎:Yarou (man, guy, fellow) meant originally a mature man who cut off forelock and shaves part of the forehead in Edo period. Children were the ones who have still forelock like luffy. In animation, they are ordinary played by the female voice actors. In One Piece Luffy, Coby, Chopper are female voice characters before change in voice. Sir Crocodile also doesn't have bad words. Generally speaking, One Piece doesn't have much bad dirty abusive language and insulting words. As for these slings, the vocabulary is very poor. Maybe because it is for children. They are talking about very regular matter among the men while Mihawk is playing tag with Luffy in full passion. Which is a leader? Which is a follower? Which is in lower rank? Which is upper-level boss? Which is important? They speaks very fluently in regular word order, on the contrary to Mihawk who was thrown into disorder in speech when he was talked by somebody just before he were going do something. ..... Third Stage: 急:Kyu (Climax) Buggy: ん？ n? What? Gya AA AA AA AA AA AA AA～～～!!! Buggy's followers -- WA AA AA AA AA... -- Captain Buggy!! Mr.3 なに人の戦いに巻き込まれとんの'カネ'!!! Nani Hito no Tatakai ni Makikomare ton no kane!!! What're you doin' gettin' involved in one's battle '''kane'!!?'' I like Mr.3 speaking very much. It is easy to mimic. A lot of character has unique modality at the sentence end expression. Mr.3 modality is "カネ:kane". It is usually "ガネ:gane" in a declarative sentence. In an interrogative sentence, it changes "カネ:kane?". In an imperative sentence or an invitation, it changes "ダ-ガネ:da-gane!" The way of use is simple. Just add at the sentence end. Now you can mimic Mr.3. ex. Mr.3 mimic ''' ''You're within range '''gane. I don't remember one by one gane. You’re unimpassioned, kane?'' Now, 急:Kyu (Climax) is a comedy. Let's play together ”What now?” da-gane!!! Mihawk: さァ　どうする!!! Saa Dousuru!!! What now!!? -- Byu Byu Byu!! -- ”What now?” is a kind of quiz game, "そもさん:Somo-san!?ー説破:Seppa!" Someone make a wit quiz, and another answers it logically or meaninglessly. Ikkyū-san (Anime) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ikky%C5%AB-san Luffy: Wa!! Wah!!! Hahh Hahh!!! Mihawk: 兄から遠のく一方だぞ!!! Ani kara Tounoku Ippou dazo!!! You are going away from your brother!!! -- ZaZan!!! -- Luffy: くそォーー!! Kusoo--!! I'm not done yet!! They hates losing and giving up. They are likely to excite each other. -- AA AA AA AA AA AA -- What? "Gomu-Gomu-no!!" '' -- Gashit -- '''Buggy:' おお！　助かっ・・・・・・ OO! Tasukat・・・・・・ Oh! I'm res............. ギャアアア～～～!!! GyaAAAAAA～～～!!! Luffy: "JET 身代り"!!! "JET Mi-gawari"!!! ”JET Stunt Man”!!! Mihawk: -- Zubat!! -- ! Good idea!! He got curious!!! Buggy: ーーって何しとんじゃクラァ!!!　麦わらァ!!! ーーtte Nani Shiton ja Kuraa!!! Mugiwara!!! ''--cued, I say! What're you doin' here!!? Straw-hat!!!'' -- Gabat!! -- Gat!! This is very ノリ-ツッコミ:Nori-Tsukkomi. [[Manzai|'Manzai']]' : 漫才(comic talk)' Luffy: 何だよ！　切ったの　あいつだぞ？ Nanda yo! Kitta no Aitsu dazo? What you say! The one who cut you is that guy, you see? "Gomu-Gomu-no-Stunt-Man!!!" Mihawk: -- ZU BA BA BA BA BA!! -- Now he is as same as the Sphinx who destroyed all of wax figures Mr. 3 made. There are a lot of friends he can play with in the Impel Down! Buggy: やめんかバあバババババ!!! YamenkaBaABaBaBaBaBa!!! Stop airBus aBaCus BacChus Baby!!! 許さん～っ!!!　貴様　"鷹の目"　だなァ～～～!!? Yurusan～t!!!　Kisama "Taka no Me" danaa～～～!!? I won't excuuuse you!!! You're suuuure "Hawk-eye"!!? It is very Buggy. The contrast between Buggy and Mihawk is interesting and comical funny. In the ship going to the Marineford, Buggy motivated his followers, "Think well accepting your fate...The of the world will soon appear to purify his head in the close '''distance' within our reach!!", "......We cannot have such a good chance in our life any more", "If you are men......!! shall you see the dream with me...!?", "Today...I'll get the head of 'White-beard'...equals 'the world'!!!!"'' Then the followers shout "WO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO!!!" with --OO OO -- line echo and -- GO GO -- line echo. As soon as the war started, Mihawk took his sword in the very front of the of the world. Then he was made fun by Doflamingo and answered "I am just going to guess...<''TRUE DISTANCE> from us'' to that man we see close by." as if he heard Buggy's speech! Supposing so, "us" of his sentence is entertaining Buggy and his amusing fellows!! The loud echo reached at his sonor eyes, and he happened to be motivated altogether!!! "Yes. I am a man! Then I shall see the big dream to get the world!!" At the very moment he is just going to roar "WO OO OO OO!!!" like a boiled kettle, he was poured water, "What's up? Are you gonna do?" All things considered, I wonder why all pirates won't invite such a simple talented man into their team. As for Buggy the world entertainment enterprise leader, he will reject Mihawk as you see... くらえ!!!　"特製マギー玉"っ!!!　消し飛ぶがいい!!! Kurae!!! "Tokusei Muggy Dama"t!!! Keshi Tobu ga ii!!! Nuts!!! "Special Muggy Ball"!!! You may as well as blow away (to Broadway)!!! Special Muggy Ball: Pop!! Mihawk: -- corn!! -- ...quick and smart Mihawk who can talk with a toy answering in a flash. His answer is always comical funny at least for me. Buggy: AA AA AA AA AA AA!!! -- BokKAaaaan!!! -- Buggy's follwers: !!! Captain Buggy!!? Luffy: ありがとう　バギー!!　おめェの事　忘れねェ!!! Arigatou Buggy!! Omee no Koto Wasure nee!!! Thanks Buggy!! I'll never forget you!!! -- Gyun!! -- -- Ki---n!! -- Mihawk: --GO Go... -- まだまだだ Mada Mada da Much more. Much would have more. - English proverb & lesson dictionary. I missed my dream at the night,, and dozed again, then! I missed it more. more and more...Oh no! That poem is unseemly. Marco: ビスタ!!!　援護しろ'よい'!! Vista!!! Enngo Shiro yoi!! Vista!!! Cover him '''yoi'!!'' Marco is also one of the characters who have unique modality at the sentence end, "よい:yoi". It is very simple to use much more than Mr. 3. Just add it at the sentence end. It goes very well at Mihawk speaking. ex. Marco mimic; What now '''yoi'!!? You are going away from your brother yoi!!! Match much more yoi!!'' Vista: -- Gyun!! -- 了解！　任せとけ!! Ryoukai!　Makase to ke!! Roger! Leave it to me!! -- ギィィン!!! -- -- Giiin!!! -- Luffy and Vista have a same moving sound of start-dash, "-- Gyun!! --" It is supple, tough, quick. It is a rare sound, maybe changing of an unvoiced sound "Kyun", to become voiced "Gyun" or changing of mimetic "Gun" into contracted sound "Gyun". "Gun-Gun" is double mora mimetic word which means growing up speedy and strongly like a bamboo. Generally speaking, as for mimetic words, unvoiced sound is light and short, and voiced sound is heavy and long. Vista's sword sounds very heavy and long, -- ギィィン:Giiin!!! -- Mihawk: !! It is rare case Mihawk notices with double "!!". Once he noticed the interceptor, and again noticed he was "Flower Sword Vista". …............!!　白ひげ海賊団　５番隊隊長　"花剣のビスタ" …............!!　Shirohige Kaizoku-dan 5ban-tai Taichou "Kaken no Vista" …............!!　White-beard Pirates 5th Division Commander "Flower Sword Vista" He is deeply impressed him at a loss for words. He is confused how to ask his signature on the wanted poster. And he falls behind greeting again during tweeting his status. 【NOTE】2019-10-15 Vista's Card Kakashi noticed me that Who's Who direction by Mihawk in English is opposite. YOU'RE VISTA THE FLOWER BLADE... ...LEADER OF THE FIFTH DIVISION OF THE WHITE-BEARD PIRATES. name epithet title company in English company title epithet name in Japanese 名刺: Business card - Wikipedia https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/名刺 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Business_card Vista: お初に　"鷹の目のミホーク" O-hatsu ni "Taka no Me no Mihawk" Nice to meet you, "Hawk-eye Mihawk". -- GiGiGi...!! -- "お初に:O-hatsu ni" '''is shorten greeting of first meeting ”お初に'(お目にかかる:O-me ni kakaru)”. "お目にかかる:O-me ni kakaru" is humble expression of "meet". It is one of the deferential language to indicate modesty for a superior/senior/higher rank. "O-" is prefix of politeness. But it doesn't mean exactly as stated. Vista is grinning at "Hawk-eye Mihawk" whom he should meet for the first time, as if he knows him very well as much as Doflamingo. The mature men who see Mihawk on the field, Doflamingo, White-beard, Vista are griming at him. Mihawk himself doesn't mind whether other's attitude are suitable for his title or not. But Doflamingo and Crocodile talked about very it. They argued about their suitable attitude each other, ”Reverence your superiors!” And at last, the one who stops his crazy rush to Luffy is Crocodile. He seems to say Mihawk, "Reverence your title! Are you a mere boy!?" Vista salutes him courteously, but griming softly as if he thinks "Hawk-eye" is really lovely wide-eyed little kid just as rumored. Griming is very what Mihawk cannot do. He gasps in surprise "ぽかーん:Pokaーn" with half opened lips. He almost says "Wah, Vista... I know Vista... I have the card collection! He is 5-stars! I tried the lottery more than 100 times to complete the Commanders!" おれを知ってんの'かい''' Ore wo Shitte n no kai Do you know me? -- DON!! -- This sentence end "かい:kai" is one of the modality. Generally, It is soft, calm, gentle attitudinal expression in the peaceful conversation. A man usually use it for a lady or a lovely child. A lady usually use it for her close man. Sometimes, Zoro, Sanji, Franky use it for citizens. cf. New Kamas: "おれ達を憶えてる'かァ!!?' :Ore Tachi wo Oboete ru kaa!!?” It is rude and rough. Vista seems to calm down childish Mihawk who got excited chasing Luffy to forget himself, by greeting and asking easy question blandly. And it is effective on Mihawk. I guess that the method to capture and win over the feelings of "Hawk-eye" is already well-known among the Grand Line. If run, he will chase. Just ask him a question "who I am?" but only gently. Then he will calm down to remember who he is. And he starts to behave as a mature swordsman called "Hawk-eye". Mihawk: 知らん方が　おかしかろう............ Shiran Hou ga Okashi karou............ The one who doesn't know is strange............ a member of the White-beard Pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger, Birthday:February 5th, body length and weight, three size unpublished yet. I feel that he is proud of having a lot of trivia knowledge rather than his title...his hobby should be doing a crossword puzzle on the paper. Luffy: やった!!!　抜けた!!　あのおっさん誰だ!?　ありがてェ!! Yatta!!! Nuketa!! Ano Ossan Dare da!? Arigatee!! Ya-hip! I got out!! Who is that guy!? Thanks!! Luffy is the very one Mihawk regards as strange... The pot calls the kettle black.. - English proverb & lesson dictionary Mihawk: 能力や技じゃない Nouryoku ya Waza ja nai It is no ability nor skill. ーーその場に　いる者達を　次々に自分の　味方につける ーーSono Ba ni Iru Mono Tachi wo Tsugi-tsugi ni Jibun no Mikata ni Tsukeru To have the ones in the field on his side one after another. この海に　おいて　あの男は　最も　恐るべき力を　持っている.........!! Kono Umi ni Oite Ano Otoko wa Mottomo Osorubeki Chikara wo Motte iru.........!! That man has the most formidable power in this sea......... .!! ...painful comments, painful Mihawk who has no one on his side, only hearing Zawa-Zawa noise in the field. He who says what he likes shall hear what he does not like..- English proverb & lesson dictionary However Zawa-Zawa noise of doubts and booing is not only for Mihawk., but also for Sengoku. He hears it from the people. Sengoku and the marines: "Fleet Admiral Sahib. Everything is ready." - "Actuation standby on the bay, too?" - "Yes, sir." The people on the Monitor: What? ''-- '''Zawa't!! -- -- Doyo Doyo -- The execution setting start!? -- Zawa -- Now the execution starts!? --'Waa Waa' --'' Don't say rubbish. It is too early than the schedule published!?'' The Pirates: That set......!! -- '''OO oo oO' -- What're they doing to Ace!? It's not time yet!!!'' Sengoku: Hung up the visual Den-Den-call right now! It is troublesome that the world will have doubts on us. It will be too severe for tepid halfway people. ---'' ''We need not let them know the tragedy which will happen from now '''unnecessarily.' Sengoku opinionis similar to what Mihawk once said to Zoro, "''unnecessarily" Only we are enough to know it. They have similar values and thought. Mihawk might part company with Sengoku sometime, somewhere. to see himself and to see the world. Sengoku: After a few hoursーーーThe information which will be published, is our "WIN". The only three letters are '''enough'.'' Pirates: Look!! Something there!!! -- GOOOt!! -- ...............!? -- Zat Zat Zat Zat Zat Zat -- !!? They're not our allies. .!! The marines must have come to cut in the ice!! What are they!!? Pacifistas: --GO GO GO GO GO GO GO -- Back: Marineford Arc Next: Marineford Arc-2 Top: Translation Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Translation